tikihousefandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas
Thomas & Friends episodes Episode 1 (special episode) *''The Sad Story of Henry'' ((UK) (CGI episode)) *''Come Out,'' Henry!' ((US) (CGI episode))'' Story *Henry stops in his tunnel for fear the rain will spoil his paint, and gets bricked a.k.a. walled in/up. Narrator *Ringo Starr (UK/US) *George Carlin (US) ---- Voice Actor UK *Keith Wickham' as ''Edward, Henry, Gordon, and the Fat Controller '' US *William Hope as Edward *Kerry Shale'' as Henry, Gordon, and Sir Topham Hatt ---- Characters *Edward *'Henry' *Gordon *Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas (does not speak) *James (cameo) *Stephen Hatt (cameo) *The Duke and Dutchess of Boxford (cameo) ---- ---- Episode 2 (special episode) *''Edward, Gordon, and'' Henry ''((UK) (CGI episode))'' *'Henry' to the Rescue '((US) (CGI episode))'' Story *Gordon breaks down and Henry is the only one who can help with Edward. Narrator *Ringo Starr (UK/US) *George Carlin (US) ---- Voice Actor UK *Keith Wickham' as '''Edward', Henry, Gordon, and the Fat Controller US *William Hope as Edward *''Kerry Shale'' as Henry, Gordon, and Sir Topham Hatt ---- Characters *'Edward' *'Henry' *'Gordon' *Sir Topham Hatt *Stephen Hatt (does not speak) *James (cameo) *The Storyteller (cameo) *The Duke and Dutchess of Boxford (cameo) ---- ---- Episode 3 (special episode) *''Down the Mine (CGI episode)'' Story *Thomas falls down a mine and only a disgraced Gordon can help. Narrator *Ringo Starr (UK/US) *George Carlin (US) ---- Voice Actor UK *Ben Small as Thomas *Keith Wickham as Gordon and the Fat Controller US *Martin Sherman as Thomas *Kerry Shale as Gordon and Sir Topham Hatt UK/US *Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel ---- Characters *Thomas *Gordon *Annie and Clarabel *Sir Topham Hatt *Percy (does not speak) *Toby (does not speak) *Stepney (does not speak) *Daisy (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *Old Slow Coach (cameo) *Terence (cameo) *Caroline (cameo) *Bertie (mentioned) ---- ---- Episode 4 (special episode) *'Percy' and the Trousers '((UK) (CGI episode))'' *''A Scarf for'' '''Percy ''((US) (CGI episode))'' Story *Percy wants to wear a scarf, but his mind after an accident with a luggage (UK)/bagagge (US) trolley. Narrator *Michael Angelis (UK) *Michael Brandon (US) ---- Voice Actor UK *Ben Small as Thomas *''Keith Wickham'' as Henry, James, Percy and the Fat Controller *Teresa Gallagher as Lady Hatt US *''Martin Sherman'' as Thomas and Percy *Kerry Shale as Henry, James, and Sir Topham Hatt *Jules de Jongh as Lady Hatt ---- Characters *Thomas *Henry *James *'Percy' *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Dowager Hatt (does not speak) *Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Bridget Hatt (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *The Frelighter (mentioned) ---- ---- Episode 5 (special episode) *'The' Fat Controller's Engines '((UK) (CGI episode))' '' *''Thomas and the Special Letter '((US) (CGI episode))'' Story *The engines receive a letter inviting them to the mainland, but Thomas carelessness almost spoils the trip. Narrator *Michael Angelis and Willie Rushton (UK) *George Carlin (US) ---- Voice Actor UK *'''Ben Small as Thomas and Toby *'Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, and the Fat Controller' *''Ringo Starr'' as Duck and BoCo *Teresa Gallagher as Bill, Ben, and Mavis US *''Martin Sherman'' as Thomas and Percy *Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, and Sir Topham Hatt *William Hope as Edward and Toby *Alec Baldwin as Duck *Amy Palant as Bill and Ben *Dan Green as BoCo *Jules de Jough as Mavis UK/US *Michael Angelis as Donald and Douglas *Tim Allen as Oliver *Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel ---- Characters *'Thomas' *'Edward' *'Henry' *'Gordon' *'James' *'Percy' *'Toby' *'Duck' *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Bill and Ben *BoCo *Mavis *Annie and Clarabel *'Sir Topham Hatt (US)/The Fat Controller (UK)' *Victor (does not speak) *Butch (does not speak) *Kevin (does not speak) *Emily (cameo) *Rosie (cameo) *Stepney (cameo) *Skarloey (cameo) *Rheneas (cameo) *Sir Handel (cameo) *Peter Sam (cameo) *Rusty (cameo) *Luke (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *The Refreshment Lady (cameo) *Bertie (mentioned) ---- ---- Episode 6 Story *''Hero'' Stepney - Stepney become a hero, Stepney and Toby chuffed into the Steamworks, Rosie was there she getting a new make up and she had to pick up Bridget and her friends, so Stepney told Rosie about she was the fastest engine on Sodor and that's fun, Rosie lefted high the air and then she kissed Stepney on his left cheek, Stepney and Toby chuffed on "Strong, fast, and sturn, that's what they must be, they will be heroes, make way for Toby and Stepney!", then Toby stop, causes Stepney wasn't strong, fast, or sturn, he was just being fun, then Stepney and Toby arrived on Wellsworth Station, Lady Hatt was there she forgot her purse, it was at Knapford, Stepney want to collect Lady Hatt's purse, brong it back to her, and then Lady Hatt kissed Stepney on his right cheek, Stepney and Toby chuffed along "Strong, fast, and sturn, that's what they must be, they will be heroes make way for Toby and Stepney!", then Toby stop again, causes Stepney wasn't strong, fast, or sturn, he was just slow, then Stepney and Toby saw the Dutchess of Boxford, Stepney scared the Dutchess, Stepney was very quiet, the Dutchess walked towards him, then she jumped in Stepney's cab and toke her back to the summer house, the Duke of Boxford was very proud to have the Dutchess of Boxford back, the Dutchess kiss Stepney on his right cheek, Stepney and Toby huffed and puffed "Strong, fast, and sturn, that's what we must be, we'll be heroes, make way for Toby and Stepney!", then Toby stop again, causes Stepney wasn't strong, fast, or sturn, he was just being quiet, at last Toby and Stepney chuffed in the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre, but Rocky wasn't there, Toby and Stepney chuffed back to Knapford, then the 2 engines saw Spencer in a siding up ahead, Spencer had run out of water, he had to take the Duke of Dutchess to Knapford, Stepney and Toby were strong, 15 minutes later Toby and Stepney chuffed up to Salty, he had run out of diesel oil, he had to take Fishy and the trucks (british)/freight cars (american) full of fish to Brendam Docks, Toby and Stepney were fast, 20 minutes later the 2 engines, Toby and Stepney saw 'Arry and Bert, 'Arry and Bert didn't want to go to the Dieselworks, Toby and Stepney were sturn, the engines raced into the Dieselworks. ---- Narrator *'Patton Oswalt (UK/US)' ---- Voice Actor UK *Keith Wickham as Gordon and the Fat Controller *Ben Small as Toby *Ringo Starr as Duck *Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Rocky, and the Duke of Boxford *Teresa Gallagher as Rosie, Lady Hatt, and the Dutchess of Boxford US *Kerry Shale as Gordon and Sir Topham Hatt *William Hope as Toby *Alec Baldwin as Duck *Glenn Wrage as Spencer and Rocky *Jules de Jongh as Rosie, Lady Hatt, and the Dutchess of Boxford *David Bedella as the Duke of Boxford UK/US *'Patton Oswalt as Stepney' *Kerry Shale as 'Arry *William Hope as Bert ---- Characters *Gordon *Toby *Duck *'Stepney' *Spencer *Rosie *'Arry and Bert *Rocky *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *The Duke and Dutchess of Boxford (the Duke carrying the Dutchess at the summer house) *Thomas (does not speak) *Percy (does not speak) *Bertie (does not speak) *Harold (does not speak) *Fishy (does not speak) *Stephen Hatt (does not speak) *Bridget Hatt (does not speak) *Donald and Douglas (cameo) *Bill and Ben (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Terence (cameo) *Caroline (cameo) *Sir Lowham Hatt (cameo) *Bridget Hatt's Friends (mentioned) Special Secret *This episode I copyed from Edward'' the Hero'', please don't be jealous with me! ---- ---- Episode 7 Story *'Mater ' and the Coaches '' - Mater is doing Thomas, Gordon, Toby, Emily, Spencer, and Daisy's passenger work, by taking Emily's Coaches, Spencer's Coach, Annie, Clarabel, Henrietta, Old Slow Coach, and 'the Express Coaches (green, red, and blue). Narrator *Michael Angelis (UK/US) *Michael Brandon (US) ---- Voice Actor UK *Keith Wicham as Edward, Henry, Percy, and the Fat Controller *Teresa Gallagher as Lady Hatt US *William Hope as Edward *Kerry Shale as Henry and Sir Topham Hatt *Martin Sherman as Percy *Jules de Jongh as Lady Hatt UK/US *'''Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel *'Jules de Jongh as Old Slow Coach' *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen *'Larry the Cable Guy as Mater' ---- Characters *Edwrad *Henry *Percy *'Annie and Clarabel' *'Old Slow Coach' *Lightning McQueen *'Mater' *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Thomas (does not speak) *Gordon (does not speak) *Toby (does not speak) *Emily (does not speak) *Spencer (does not speak) *'Henrietta' (does not speak) *Stephen Hatt (does not speak) *Bridget Hatt (on Lady Hatt's shoulders; does not speak) *James (cameo) *Duck (cameo) *Donald and Douglas (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Toad (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Dowager Hatt (cameo) *The Duke and Dutchess of Boxford (cameo) *Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) *Daisy (mentioned) ---- ---- Episode 8 (part 1) *'Thomas' and the Missing Christmas Tree '((Season 18) (part 1))'' Story *The Fat Controller (UK)/Sir Topham Hatt (US)''' has a very special job for Thomas, he and Oliver has to get the Christmass tree and take it to the Town Square, Mater and Toad are going along for the journey, Mater's coming along, cause Butch is busy, an hour later Thomas and Oliver were on the twisted line in the twisted woods, then in the old tunnel, it's wasn't short or long, then out of the tunnel Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16 Episode 17 Episode 18 Episode 19 Episode 20 Thomas & Friends characters * Thomas & Friends voice actors *